Despairingly Tragic
by RukoRukoBurningNight
Summary: Celes attempts a confession for the young detective, only to be rejected. as her execution comes up however, it's obvious Kyouko regreted what she had done
1. Chapter 1

"Kirigiri? I need you to listen to this song... i'm certain you'll understand why soon, understand?"

The raven haired girl asked with urgency in her voice, quickly slipping a disk to the young detective. The past night had taken a less than positive toll upon the gambler, her head filled with whiring thoughts of murder, restlessly tossing about & unable to sleep in her small cot. As midnight had soon began to approach, she had finally had enough & decided to fill out her time with the burning of a song for her lover. Ah, but lover would be too strong of a word at the moment, now wouldn't it? God forbid she sounded like that Fukawa girl! Celestia hadn't yet revealed her feelings for the stoic girl, to reveal such weakness so soon after a murder& it's soon to follow execution trial would be potentially dangerous for one of her standing.

Reluctantly disregarding her book & placing it upon the table before her, the all but oblivious girl glanced up at her with a blank expression, "Mmh...? Oh of course, I'll listen to it once i get the chance later tonight..."

Pale lavender eyes meeting her guests siam ones, Kirigiri nodded slightly in acknowledgment for the small gift without so much as a smile. She was wary of the lolitas intentions, but couldnt just turn away from her potentially harmless gesture, that would be rude even from her.

Eyes widening ever so slightly, Celestia quickly placed her hands upon the desk she was stood at, her head lowered almost in shame as she spoke with a tone so devoid of emotion it brought a sudden & alarming chill down her spine, "...No. I'm going to need to have you listen to it now, Kirigiri... it's much more important that whatever you're doing now. So would you... please... listen to it now...?"

God how those words stung her pride, her very throat as they forcefully managed to slip from her lips. 'Please...' she thought, her nails digging into the wood of the desks top, 'what an idiotic thing to say! What am I?! Some pathetic little underling who resorts to begging?!'

"eh... hm... very well then.."

Hesitantly taking the disk, Kyouko inserted it into the cd player she carried to the empty classroom that morning. She wouldn't dare admit it, but the small materialistic item brought a bit of comfort to her, the sense of normality despite the others falling like flies. With a final glance at Celes, she quickly put on her head phones & pressed play, only to freeze as the melody began.

_Tie the knot, tie the noose_

_Here we lie, in love and truth,_

_In a coffin built for two._

_When all that's left, Is skin and bones,_

_I'll still have love for you._

_Rest in Peace, rest with me,_

_Through the dark, and through the light,_

_I'll hold you close, I'll hold you tight,_

_Forever yours, forever more,_

_forever more,_

_So close your eyes, for one last time,_

_If tonight we fall asleep,_

_I'll pray my soul be yours to keep,_

_to keep._

Immediately getting up & collecting her belongings, Kirigiri calmly looked back at her guest, "...Thank you for the song, it's very pretty. But if you excuse me... i need to get back to my room." Her posture & expression gave way to nothingness despite the whiring of realization of the girls encrypted confession within her mind. A confession of love or a confession of guilt, there was nothing more to it. With one final nod in her direction, she swiftly fled the room, the cd player held tightly in her hands.

_Snap_

The calm girl felt her heart break within that very moment. There was nothing left for her now, her sanity seeming to slip away as quickly as Kirigiri did the room.

"It... was nothing...," Celestia muttered, her black taloned hands clawing at the desk with an audible scrape.

'God damn how I hate her, does she think she was better than me, too good for my love?! Ah... but she has her Naegi... doesnt she... she'll be better off...'

With a small sigh, she soon looked back up at the empty doorway, a faint smile etched painfully upon her pale lips,

"It was nice knowing you... Kyouko..."


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since their brief moment together. Kirigiri had avoided her at nearly every turn, whether it be slipping away from an accidental brushing of hands or even being within the same room voluntarily. Celestia had finally succumbed to her insanity, convincing her 'servant'' to commit murder, only to eliminate him herself.

It didnt take long before she had been proven guilty of the murder of Yamada Hifumi & prepped for execution. Drug off to the gallows she admitted her confessions as well as her true name as her final words, hell, there'd be no point in witholding such information when your death is inevidable. Strapped to the stake within seconds, she watched the hay around her lit ablaze by the execution mask clad monobear with a look of euphoria in sheer contrast to her fellow students worried one.

'Perfect...,' she thought, her lips curling into a soft smile as she watched the flames grow closer, 'I truly deserve this... it's a shame I couldn't win... that... we couldn't rule together...'

Seconds lingered on like hours while she was alone with her thoughts. The rise & fall of her chest grew heavier as the black smoke filled her lungs, yet not even a cough escaped her. As her life came edged closer to an end, her breath hitched, eliciting a quick closing of her eyes once the burning debris stung her lungs. She thought back to the times she shared with the young detective girl; her soft skin, calm expression that none could phase, hell, even her voice had brought bliss to her ears.

"Liquid velvet..." she whispered softly, her face glistening with sweat as the flames danced at her feet, the embers burning little holes into the bottom of her dress "God, what have I done? I lied to myself... I lied to my heart now didnt I? Kyouko... Kyouko I'm so sorry..."

Eyes pricking with tears, she could no longer tell if it was from her emotions or the thick smoke burning her eyes. Death like this.. it wasn't right. Sure she found it amusing at first to die like one out of her books but to truly expierence it was hell. 'I deserve this... I deserve every flame, every ember to rittle my body into disintigration!'

As the lolita glanced up one last time, her eyes widened a bit as she saw the firetruck heading towards her with a hiss. Her entire life flashing before her eyes, the good the bad & her moments at the despair academy, she couldn't help but smile once more as she watched her death approach,

"I love you, Kyouko... I... I love you so much..." Celestia whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she stared down the front end of the truck with a painful smile.

"...I'm sorry..."

Her ruby eyes closing for the final time just before the truck struck her, her smile remained as the violent crash of twisting metal echoed through the ears of the remaining students. It was over. Her life slipping from her eyes the moment of impact she never felt a thing but the shattered remains of her heart piercing deeper & the flames the burned at her feet.

Monobear walked over once all had been cleared, extinguising the remaining flames with a small grin. Kirigiri watched with a blank expression throughout the entirity of it, only to bite her lip once it had ended. There was something off with everything & she could feel it.

'she... she muttered something before she died... what on earth was it...? Did she apologize..? No... she wouldn't... not again...' Quickly turning her back upon it all, she reluctantly started to walk off without the others.

"...I'm not feeling well," she muttered, her tone lacking emotion, "Please excuse me while I retire to my room early this evening..."


End file.
